(1) Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a method or apparatus for regulating or redirecting the flow of a moving body of liquid, for regulating or modifying a fluid's movement through a path relating to a fixed artificial construction placed to obstruct the flow of a body of liquid so as to stop substantially all flow or to prevent lateral spreading of the body of liquid, wherein a portion of the barrier bends in response to forces exerted upon it by the obstructed stream.
(2) Description of Related Art (Including Information Disclosed Under 37 CFR 1.97 and 1.98)
U.S. Pat. No. 5,125,767 (the '767 patent) to Dooleage discloses a pair of flexible, impermeable bags 11 and 12, held together in a side-by-side relationship by a surrounding cover 13, such as another bag. Col. 2, lines 33-36. The system comprises a pair of elongate, flexible, and impermeable bags interlocked in a side-by-side relationship, and that may incorporate additional water-filled bags in the ends as anchors. Although simple in comparison to sheet piling methods, the cover 13 in the Dooleage design hides the inner bags 11 and 12. This makes it difficult to determine, prior to filling the bags, whether the bags 11 and 12 are properly aligned or whether they are tangled. In addition, utilizing three separate tubes increases the complexity and requires more material, thus increasing the weight of the design. The pair of bags 11 and 12 are “held together in side-by-side relationship by a surrounding cover 13”. Column 2, lines 34-35. The system relies on a friction bond between the two tubes to prevent tube rotation: “the adjacent sides of the bags are in engagement and at the point of engagement will tend to rotate in opposite directions (in response to the tendency of the bags to roll) and to then become mutually locked and stable against rolling”. Column 2, lines 51-55. Thus, it appears that in the Dooleage system, if one or more of the inner tubes fail, then the entire system fails.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,059,065 (the '065 patent) to Dooleage discloses in FIG. 9 a water structure section 31 which connects at its end 31a, in abutting engagement, with another water structure section 30. One end of the connecting sleeve 21 receives the water structure section end 31a, with the other connecting sleeve end arranged beneath the water structure section 30. On filling of the water structures and connecting of the sleeve plugs, the connecting sleeve 21 locks in place under the water structure section 30. Col. 6, line 66 through Col. 7, line 8.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,799,821 to Brodersen discloses an elongated flexible tube 12, which fills with water, and “joint packing material 16” “such as dirt” (Col. 4, line 46), placed at the junction of the water-filled tube and the ground surface 18. Col. 3, lines 10-19. However, the necessity of using the dirt increases the time which erection of the dike structure requires. Further, without the dirt, the dike structure would apparently tend to roll in the direction of the applied water pressure.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,040,919 to Hendrix discloses a containment device which includes an elongated, flexible tube 11 in the shape of an oblique angled triangle. Col. 2, lines 60-64. The triangular shape is maintained by gussets 14 of flexible material, attached by welding or adhesion to the inside of the tube 11. Arcuate cutouts 12 are placed at regular intervals along the inner circumference of the tube 11. Col. 2, lines 65 to Col. 3, line 5. However, the gussets 14 would apparently wrinkle when subjected to a transverse load. It would appear that wrinkling is minimized only when water completely fills the tube 11. Further, it appears that the walls of the tube 11 itself are fully placed in tension only when water completely fills the tube. Therefore, apparently, water must completely fill the tube 11 in order for the containment device to be fully effective.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,865,564 to Miller et al. discloses a water-filled bag 20 with a tension member 32. “The tension member 32 locks the barrier 20 against continued rotation.” Column 4, lines 61-62. In FIG. 7, the Miller patent shows the barrier 20 having “two tension members 132 and 136”. Column 5, line 42. However, the Miller patent shows the “tension” members 32, 132, and 136 always in “tension”. Thus, the Miller design lacks any sort of a “back-up” system to account for the wear on the members 32, 132, and 136 from being constantly in tension. It has been determined that after many installation and removal cycles, the tension members can break, allowing the barrier 20 to roll.
What is needed is a fluid-fillable barrier which is simple, efficient, easily deployable and light weight, which provides a secure barrier at any filled height, which does not require shoring up or bracing in order to prevent movement or leakage, and which has a built-in backup (“safety”) system to prevent the barrier from rolling, in the event that the tension members are compromised.